


Penny for your thoughts (1)

by YauniMordhau



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Defeated, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YauniMordhau/pseuds/YauniMordhau
Summary: Lucina's fate as her kingdom is defeatedFirst person story in the point of view of Lucina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Penny for your thoughts (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Submission short work

t's been days since they brought you to this cell, maybe even weeks. You don't know you feel too numb because of your injuries from the battle (physically and mentally). One thing is certain, it is the screams, moans and other sounds from the other cells down the hallway. God knows why they haven't touched you yet, why did they start with the peasant girls? You hear their screams as they are dragged one by one from their cells down the hallway to the barracks. And these are the lucky ones. Some of them are not taken away by conscripted soldiers. Some of them are taken to the part of the dungeon where only the quartermaster goes. He comes every evening to take one of the girls with him. What can be worse than being gangraped by a bunch of common thugs?

Fast forward a few days.

They had stripped you of all of your armor and attire, the only thing left on you were your undergarments . They took turns savoring and ravaging your body, one after another they took turns inside of your virgin holes. They first pinned you on the ground holding your arms and shoulders until you became too broken to resist. Your soft body on the cold dungeon floor with the weight of each men on top of you. One after another they took each of your holes for themselves. until a few hours ago you were a virgin, thinking your first time would be spent with a prince and first love you would have been promised too, instead the person to deflower you was the officer that found you hiding with the commoners in a oat house. Your first kiss was with a grunt you don't even know the name of. the guy on top of you right now looked into your tearing eyes as he smiled before licking the tears of your cheek. He then proceeded to kiss you on the lips before forcing his tongue inside of your mouth. You know better than to bite, you tried that earlier and they beat you up for it. You used to be one of the finest swordswoman in the kingdom. Now you are forced to take some strangers tongue inside of your mouth as he ravages your used pussy. Every one of his hip movements hurts more than the last. His dick deep inside of you going in and out, your sobbing and your pussy getting wetter encouraging him and the other thugs as they laugh and drink and sing as they wait their turn. He abruptly pulls out which startles you. usually the men took their pleasure finishing deep inside of your ravaged pussy. He slapped you on the cheek before forcing your mouth open with one hand as he finished jerking himself and firing hot sticky cum inside of your mouth. He then moaned and forced your mouth shut as you were forced to swallow all of it. You struggled to get all the sticky cum in your stomach as you did not want to choke on it as the other men laughed. Before you even had all of it down your throat some fat guy that already had a turn inside of your tight pussy flipped you on your stomach as he pushed his penis inside of your tight asshole. God knows how long you still had to endure all of this.


End file.
